In the field of computer networking, one approach in evaluating the performance of a network communication is to collect the quality-of-service (QoS) or the quality-of-experience (QoE) metrics for the network communication. The QoS may contain objective metrics such as bit rate, latency, and bit error rate, which are collected from different network layers during a session of the network communication. However, merely examining the QoS metrics may not be sufficient to adequately address the performance problems associated with the network communication.
The network communication may also be evaluated by determining QoE metrics, which may be a way of inferring overall service quality experienced by end-users or network applications. There are two conventional QoE measuring algorithms, the Mean Opinion Score (MOS) and the Perceptual Evaluation of Speech Quality (PESO). PESQ approach may be applicable in measuring quality of network applications using VOIP, POTS, ISDN, GSM protocols, and have a value between −0.5 (worst) to 4.5 (best) for describing the satisfaction of a user with the quality of the network communication. The MOS may express the quality of a voice call with values such as bad, poor, fair, good, and excellent. However, these conventional approaches are still objective measurements that do not take subjective factors into consideration. Further, these conventional approaches are hard to be conducted in real-time.